vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Explosive Beginning
|Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = Surf's Up |Next quest = Elizabethan Rendezvous }} Walkthrough Brief # Go to The Asylum. # Speak with Therese. # Complete the quest The Ghost Haunts at Midnight. # Complete the quest Slashterpiece. # Complete the quest Bad Blood. # Complete the quest Sibling Rivalry. # Meet Bertram Tung in the SunCo Gasoline station. # Infiltrate the Sabbat warehouse. # Plant the astrolite on the second floor. # Take a taxi Downtown. # Speak with LaCroix in Venture Tower. # Quest complete. Detailed Now that the sisters' rivalry is over, word will be out that Voerman has swept her grievances with Bertram Tung under the rug. He is now available to speak with, in the SunCo Gasoline station down the street from the Surfside Diner. Talk to him, and he will get the fledgling inside the warehouse. Once inside, kill no one for an experience bonus. The player will most likely need to utilize their Obfuscate Discipline, should they have it. Move the board off the wall to uncover an opening, kill the bum outside with a , then go to the back yard for some shotgun ammo. From then on, there are three ways into the main building: # Go through the main entrance which is heavily guarded. # Go to the train, climb the ladder and climb through the vent. # Go all the way around through the back door. The easiest path would be to go past the train carriages, and kill the two thugs there. To the left, between some carriages, is a lockpick. Continue past the carriages until the fledgling reaches a train engine in a bunker. Sneak attack the thug there, take the silver ring, then open the vent to reach the inner warehouse. Either stealthily move aboard the rafters into the offices, or drop down to kill everyone in the room. Go back down the ladder and start moving through the carriages. Kill the lone thug, and the two that will spawn. In a nearby carriage is .38 ammo. Open the door and enter another area with a carriage in the middle. Be aware that there is a guard on the stairs. Continue forward. Kill the two enemies. Lockpick the storage for shotgun and .38 ammo. Lockpick the back-door of the warehouse. Upon entering, there will be many enemies waiting, regardless of how many were killed prior. Go up the stairs leading to the offices. Kill everyone, grab all the ammo, and arm the explosives near the desk in the second room. Once the astrolite is primed and ready, a countdown will begin. Leave quickly; if the fledgling was noticed on their way in, a Sabbat vampire will attack. Recommended to use Bloodbuff and any other defensive Disciplines. Once he is dead, along with the second Sabbat who will attack after the battle, reach the train station. The warehouse will then explode, heralding the arrival of Beckett, a Noddist historian. If you place the astrolite without anyone noticing you and without feeding on anyone, you get an extra 2 XP. Once done with speaking to him, the fledgling will be transported back to Bertram, opening the option to question him about various variables of vampire society. Once done, a taxi will be waiting outside The Asylum. Take it downtown, and enter the Venture Tower. Speak with Chunk — or his identical twin brother if Chunk is killed during the Slashterpiece quest — to access the elevator in the lobby. Head to the penthouse level. There, inform LaCroix the warehouse has been destroyed to complete the quest. LaCroix will then give you the Elizabethan Rendezvous quest. Quest Log Items * .38 ammo * Shotgun ammo * Lockpick * Silver Ring Notes * If your character is a Gangrel, the fledgling has the option to ask Beckett to teach them how to change into a wolf, as he does. However, unlike the extra point in Brawl the fledgling can learn via Nines Rodriguez later in the game, Beckett will explain that Protean is a Discipline and comes from blood, not from training. * If your character is a Nosferatu, the guard at the desk in the Venture Tower will be terrified when he sees your appearance, and bar you entry. You won't be able to use the standard elevator, but there's one in the basement. To get there, you'll either have to come up through the sewers, or have a lockpick skill of 10+ to get through the door leading downstairs. Navigation es:Comienzo explosivo Category:Quests Category:Main Quests